


homesick and not sure where home is

by BookFangirlMaryJane



Series: Thoschei Spyvember Prompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Off-screen smut, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Spoilers, Spyvember Prompts (Doctor Who), Thoschei, a tad bit of angst, because i can't write smut, but mostly these two idiots being cute, tea and custard creams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane
Summary: After their confrontation in the Matrix chamber, the Doctor and the Master are trying to find a place to call their own.--o--Written for Spyvember (by ineternity and Valc0), prompt was 'Cuddling on a rainy day'.Warnings: spoilers for series 12.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei Spyvember Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	homesick and not sure where home is

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how these two keep doing this. I try to write something for them, and then it ends in them doing something completely different. Like, domestic fluff with no context whatsoever how they got there. Oops.
> 
> Warning of spoilers for series 12.
> 
> Read on!

“Looks like it’s going to rain soon,” the Master comments with a look at the darkening sky. The Doctor follows his gaze and lets out a noise of surprise. True happiness overtakes her features immediately after, and a smile spreads on her lips. “Brilliant.”

It hasn’t rained here in a long time. That it’s happening now is truly amazing. “Means your little machine over there is working.” He tips his head over at her weather-influencing apparatus, whirring and twisting its satellite around and around.

“Yeah!” The Doctor grins. She wasn’t sure if it would when she first started building it, but now that it **is** working, she’s incredibly thrilled about it.

“Come on, then, help me get this inside,” the Master says, pressing a bundle of dry, clean clothes into her arms. With an eyeroll, she carries them into the house and throws them down haphazardly on the sofa, for now. They’ll put them away together once everything else is inside.

When the Doctor comes back outside, he’s just pulling the last of her shirts from the line. The dark clouds are rapidly approaching now. “Anything else we need to get inside?” she asks and the Master shrugs. “Whichever of your projects over there is going to be utterly destroyed by water.”

With a muttered curse she turns and races over to the two important things she’s been tinkering on these last few days. The third can stay out, it’s for agriculture and will benefit from the rain more than be destroyed. The machines barely fit into her arms, but she makes do.

The Master is at the door, holding it open when she comes stumbling inside. As the door slips close behind her, he carefully takes one of the projects from her, the one that’s supposed to change hair colors. She hasn’t tried it on herself yet, only on a little doll. It blew the doll’s head off… Suffice to say that she’s put testing it on hold for now.

“How long do you think it’s going to rain?” she finds herself asking, putting her stuff down on the kitchen table. With a soft sound of disapproval, the Master picks it up and puts it in a corner of the room, next to her TARDIS. “Doctor, we eat there, don’t put your stuff on the table. We’ve had that discussion already, three times.”

“Sorry.” She’s not sorry. She likes annoying him.

He narrows his eyes at her. “I don’t think you are.” She smiles and wriggles her eyebrows. “And? What are you gonna do about it?”

A smirk overtakes the Master’s face and he stalks up to her, crowds her against the table. “Oh, I don’t know. What do you want me to do about it?”

It’s not a surprise to either of them when their lips meet in a charged kiss. The Doctor winds a hand around the Master’s neck and pulls him closer. One of his hands comes up to bury in her blonde hair, lightly tugging her head back to get better access to her mouth.

A sudden flash of bright light outside, directly followed by a thunderous bang, makes them both flinch and pull away from each other. The Doctor looks out the window. Within barely two minutes, the sky has turned pitch black, only illuminated by the strokes of lightning.

It looks eerie. She can’t quite suppress her shiver. The Master, of course, notices and pulls her close until she’s safely nestled in his arms. “Scared, Doctor?” he whispers in her ear.

She swats at him. “No. Just… concerned. It was supposed to rain, not… that.” One gesture at outside is enough to encompass what she means by _'_ _that’_.

Behind her, the Master hums in silent agreement. Then he comments: “Well, for what it’s worth, it **is** raining.” For a moment, they’re both quiet. He’s right. The steady pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof is unmistakable, even if the thunder keeps drowning it out.

“What do we do now?”

The Master grins at her. “Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.”

**—o—**

They’re cuddled together on the sofa, drinking tea and overall being comfortably nestled in each other’s arms, both deeply entranced in their respective books (hers a signed first edition of ‘Good Omens’, his a collection of Percy Shelley’s poetry that looks like he’s read it a few times already, judging by the bent spine and the notes in his handwriting, scribbled into the margins), when the Master tilts his head and listens.

“The rain stopped.”

Her attention slowly pulls away from the book and then the Doctor listens as well. He’s right, the sound of the raindrops banging on the roof has disappeared. For a moment, she considers staying seated. It’s very comfortable, with him by her side, with her book and her tea and the box of custard creams on the coffee table. But she’s too curious to resist.

Carefully putting a bookmark into her novel, she closes it, puts it down and stands up. The Master makes a noise of protest, sighs and then gets up to follow her to the door.

The sight outside makes the Doctor speechless for a long moment, long enough for him to catch up and step behind her.

“Oh, look at it,” she whispers, eyes skipping over the ground, wet from rain, skipping over the ruins, fire finally put out. It doesn’t smell of smoke anymore. It smells fresh and new and lovely. Looking at it, the Doctor feels hope bloom in her chest.

An arm curls around her waist from behind and the Master rests his head on her shoulder. “You’re a genius, luv. Making it rain like that. Refreshing the ground, putting out the fires, sowing the seeds for new life.”

She can’t quite believe it. Her hand reaches for his and she tangles their fingers together. There are words burning in her chest, she wants to tell him how much she believes in this, how sure she is that they can do this together, but she doesn’t know how. Instead, she squeezes his hand and hopes he gets it, anyway. He usually does.

When he squeezes back, she relaxes.

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” she finally asks.

“We are,” he replies.

The Doctor turns her head and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. Then she looks back out, at the ruins of the Citadel, at the twin suns and the perpetually visible moon in the sky, at their not-actually-once-and-maybe-future home, and she smiles. Suddenly, rebuilding Gallifrey doesn’t seem impossible anymore.

Especially not with him by her side.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so...
> 
> I found the title a while back on pinterest. It simply says The Wanderer as author, so idk, but it really sounded perfect for what I had already written.
> 
> Although, looking back, it might've given away the surprise of these two being on Gallifrey, trying to rebuild it. Or it didn't and it just says they're trying to find a home together.  
> Yeaah. I honestly don't know how that happened. Well, I know how it happened, since I wrote it, but I don't know how these two characters got into that situation. They keep doing that...
> 
> There'll be two days of no stories next. I really tried for 'Surprise Birthday Party' but couldn't think of anything good (I've got a paradox party fic in the works, mostly for my own amusement, and if I finish that, I'll upload it at some point in the future, but it wasn't surprise or birthday, so I couldn't use it). And honestly, 'Cops and Robbers' doesn't give me anything.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be back with a story on the 25th because 'I thought I'd lost you.' is a brilliant prompt for these guys. It's going to be angsty, though, I already know that...  
> And I really want to write something for most of the following days. No promises yet, but let's see how it goes, shall we?
> 
> Wear your masks, wash your hands and keep reading Thoschei!


End file.
